The Other World
by BleedingRoses92
Summary: She had sacrificed her immortality in the hope of redemption. Her mother had killed him, and it was all Naida's fault. Two years later, Naida no longer remembers what freedom and love really mean... until a certain Sparrow reminds her.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I seriously have to stop writing different fics and continue the ones I have... infortunately, I'm notorious for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... yet.**

* * *

**The Other World**

Chapter One-_Prologue_

"James! James! Let him go! James!" She screeched frantically. Someone pulled her back and she struggled. "James! James! Please! Please let him go!"

"Naida, clam down! This is for your own good!" Her mother said calmly.

"It isn't! Let him go! Please mother! Please! James! James!"

A sickening _thump_ sounded through the clearing.

Burying her face in her hands, the sprite fell to her knees beside her lover and cried. "No… no, no, no… this can't be happening…"

"There, there, dear. He was never good enough for you. You deserve one of our kind, not some mortal that would soon wither away…" A soft, melodic voice whispered. The voice was that of Naida's mother, and it was a beautiful, pure sound. But at the moment, Naida never heard something so ugly.

"Leave me alone." She murmured weakly.

"Love, he was nothing more then dead weight."

"Don't say that! He was everything to me… and you had him killed."

"Darling-"

"Just leave me alone!... Please." She finished brokenly.

Her mother nodded respectfully and left the small clearing with a sick smile on her face.

Naida wiped away her violet tears slowly, she brushed her dark brown locks from her face and lowered herself towards James. His skin was white with the exception of the lacerations and burns that marred his skin. As the pale blue being looked over the man she loved, Naida felt the urge to heave. His skin was once so perfect, his eyes so lively… but no more. She would never see his eyes again; never feel his touch again… never hear sweet words of love murmured from his beautiful lips, never again.

Taking in his scent one last time, the sprite pressed her warm tinted blue lips to his cold ones and brushed his blood-matted hair out of his eyes. She whispered _I love you_ before breaking down into hysterical tears again.

"I'll fix this, James." She whispered lovingly. "I swear on pain of death that I'll find a way to make her sorry… You didn't deserve this, James, _I _didn't deserve you… This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

And then she ran.

* * *

There was an unnatural eeriness to the bayou as the sprite sprinted up the wooden steps and knocked on the door feverishly, in fact, Naida almost knocked the door down in order to reach the person inside. Once she had entered the small shack, the sprite was frozen to the floor. All she could do was stand there, her lips quivering, James' shiv clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Come here, child." A voice murmured softly.

Naida did as instructed and all but threw herself at the woman on the other side of the room, her _confidant_.

"He's gone. By all that's magick, he's _gone_… and I didn't save him."

"You couldn't have, Naida. It was his time-"

"No it wasn't!" The sprite protested vehemently. "He was supposed to be _immortal_, he was supposed to live happily with me for _eternity_… we had promised each other."

And then a thought entered her mind. It was only a subtle whisper at first, but then grew louder and louder until her head was throbbing. _Become mortal… Redeem yourself, little sprite. Become mortal… _

"I need to leave this place…" Naida said softly. "Can you make me a mortal? One of the Other World?"

The priestess looked at her like she had turned into fire fey at first, but then smiled. "Do not try to convince yourself that this will bring him back, sprite. This will not help to ease your broken heart, nor will you redeem yourself by becoming one of his kind."

"I need to get away! Please, Anathia… I need to leave this place."

"And once you go the realm will be in chaos! Your mother has Dark Fey blood, Naida, she will be sure that every fey suffers."

"I'm not the leader here!" Naida yelled. "I'm not… Palitriva or Quincey can take the throne. I need your help here, Anathia."

Anathia's eyes softened considerably. "Be safe."

The witch stepped back. "Hold your glamour." She commanded.

Naida took her human form and held her breath: This was it.

* * *

**Tell me watcha think!! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Good as Dead

**Second chapter in a day! Woo hoo!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the dashing Captain or anyone else... stop reminding me of it!**

Chapter Two- _Good as dead_

"Oh please, I give him a half hour before he's drunk of his rocker and we have to _throw_ him out." Naida said while scrubbing down the bar top.

"I certainly wouldn't mind doing _that_."

Naida rolled her eyes at the red-head beside her. Miranda Williams was her name and shagging sailors was her game. Personally, Naida found it absolutely _repulsive_.

"Lord, Miranda, can't you go one night without some poor sailor warming your bed?"

"What can I say, darling… it gets cold."

"Gets cold my arse." The sprite muttered.

"Oh come_ on_ Naida, you can't say that this one doesn't look nice."

Naida stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Fine, then. No sailors for you." Miranda said resolutely, and no sooner had those words left her lips was she sauntering over to her next victim.

Naida rolled her eyes and gave the counter one last swipe before leaving duty to one of the other girls and going out for air.

There was a soft breeze that played with her brown locks and the brunette smiled as she smelt the sea air further off. _God how I love that smell_. Deciding to take a chance, Naida ran down to the shore and put her feet in. The water was so _cool_. It was at times like that that Naida truly missed her immortality, her ability to breathe and frolic in bodies of water for eternity. Two years had passed since that fateful day and the young woman had actually found herself more comfortable with mortals the she did with her own fey, and for that, she was happy she had chosen what she did. It had been difficult at first, she had always wanted to let go of her glamour, for even though she was mortal Naida still possessed the power to drop her human appearance and had the ability to see other fey.

After scanning the area to see if anyone was watching, Naida stepped out of the water and slipped off her dress, leaving her in just her shift. Breathing a sigh of relief, the sprite waded into the ocean before completely submerging herself in the crystal depths. It felt so _good_. Naida stayed under the cool surface for as long as her mortal lungs would allow before breaking the surface and gulping down air like a starved animal, she smiled as droplets of water trickled down her face and neck… Oh _Gods_ how she missed this.

The sprite knew that it was time to get back to her shift; she knew that if her boss found out that she was leaving the other girls with all the work she would get no pay... but it didn't matter anymore, Naida could only feel the water and every curious inhabitant acclimating to her presence. She heard their whispers among the waves and sighed blissfully.

"_It's the runaway sprite-"_

"_Naida the nymph-"_

"_The only sprite ever to fall in love with a mortal-"_

* * *

Several minutes later, Naida returned to the bar.

"Where the hell 'ave you been?!" A voice roared.

"I needed some air." The sprite answered simply.

"_Air_. Ye left the whole bar te Jenny, because you needed some _air_! Yer soaking wet, Naida!"

"…I fell into a puddle?" She asked nervously.

"No pay." Her boss growled.

He began to walk away when Naida's mischievous and reckless nature kicked in. "_No pay_." She mimicked under her breath, unfortunately for her, the man providing her with her salary had incredible hearing. He turned.

"_What_ did you say?"

"N-nothing sir!"

He was red in the face and Naida thought that if she were to poke him with a pin, he would pop. The thought made her giggle.

"And what is so amusin', Miss?"

"N-nothing, sir!"

"I'll give ye somethin' te laugh about, damned wench! Yer no longer welcome here, so get her arse out of my bar!"

* * *

_Damned idiot! Stupid, pathetic men! I shouldn't have even been there to begin with! I should've gotten a job as a tutor or a dancer or something… Bloody thrice damned cur! Just because I-" _

Someone ran past Naida and she almost lost her footing, soon, there were yells of a pirate running rampant through her small village in Crete. Naida's eyes widened and she instantly opened her mouth to scream.

"Over here! Constables over here! The pirate-"

She was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alleyway while a hand clamped down over her mouth. The sprite tried to scream and kick but that only resulted in the arms tightening around her slim figure. She bit down on her assailant's hand, hard. The person cursed and for an instant, the hold slackened. Naida took advantage of this and threw the person off her. She screamed again. The sprite scrambled to her feet and started to run. A hand caught her ankle and she fell to the floor, scraping her elbows and ripping some of her dress. The same hand was over her mouth and Naida was satisfied when she heard silent curses muttered from a very _male_ mouth. The nymph still tried to scream, but with little luck. She elbowed the man and he held her tight to him. She finally got a glimpse of his face. Naida couldn't see much, but what she could see made her instantly stop her antics; his lashes were long and his eyes were smeared with kohl but the orbs in themselves seemed to be a work of art. They were a rich dark brown color and seemed to be so deep that they could have a life of their own.

"Finally…" The man's voice muttered.

Naida frowned in confusion. _Finally?_ She nipped at his hand and his eyes locked with hers.

"Is there a problem, Miss?" he asked curiously.

Naida rolled her eyes. _Honestly_… She felt the man smooth back her damp hair from her face and grin lopsidedly in approval. The sprite narrowed her eyes dangerously and elbowed him.

"Feisty…" He murmured to himself. This made Naida bite down on his hand again and he instantly let go of her mouth, she wormed her way out of his grasp and glared daggers at the man before her, tried to run again but he caught her hand.

"Jesus, love… no need to bite…"

The coppers had long since gone and at this point, Naida was just focused on running home to her rundown cottage. She tried to rip her hand out of his grasp but the man's hand circled her waist and dragged her back into the alley.

"Ah, ah, ah… You're not getting away that easy, love… How do I know that you're not going to tell your lovely coppers about me, eh?"

Naida was pressed against the wall and the pirate had a hand on either side of her head, he was inches away from her body. She hit his chest. "Get away from me." She growled.

The pirate rolled his eyes. "As much as I would _love_ to leave your beautiful self in this alley, I would be too worried about your beautiful self going to tell the coppers, savvy?"

"Just let me go! I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

"Promise?" He asked innocently.

"…Promise." Naida answered.

The man pressed his hips to Naida's and she gasped, he smirked.

"I promised, now let me _go_."

He merely brought one of his hands to take a wisp of her hair from hiding her face.

"The name's Captain Jack Sparrow, darling."

"The name's not _darling_, pirate." She retorted saucily.

The Captain tutted and shook his head, and only then did Naida notice his dreadlocks. They were held in a red bandanna and many beads were woven into them. His hair brushed against her face, it made her nose itch.

"Now, _love_. We're not going to get _anywhere_ with that attitude of yours."

Naida pushed against Captain Sparrow's hips with her own, he had a sharp intake of breath and the sprite smirked. "Let. Me. Go."

Jack pushed on her hips with his own again. "You could torture a man like that, darling." He whispered.

She pounded on his chest. "Just let me go now, and I won't tell a soul."

The pirate smirked and gave her a peck on the lips, with a tip of his hat, he was gone.

Naida touched her lips hesitantly and her eyes flared with anger. How _dare_ he? No one had kissed her since James and she was just fine with that. James had been her everything, and she wasn't about to betray him by being with another man.

Naida ran back to her cottage, curly locks billowing in the wind, and collapsed on her small bed. _That man is as good as dead if I ever see him again._

**I need opinions!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Archery

****

Hey sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. But here it is: chapter three! (By the way this isn't my best work so feel free to critique as you see fit!)

**Disclaimer: I don't get why we even have to do this. No I don't own anything or anyone other then the things from my wacked out imagination. Happy now, Disney?**Chapter Three-_Archery_

* * *

Chapter Three- _Archery_

Naida woke in her rundown shack the next morning and ate some fruit before putting on a clean dress. It was a faded pale blue with bits of worn dark blue velvet, the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the skirt were frayed and torn. All in all, the dress was very worn.

Taking her black shawl off the edge of her bed, Naida went out to go job hunting. First, she started with going to all the local taverns; apparently, she had a reputation for leaving while on duty, so naturally… nobody accepted her offer.

Next, she decided to try her hand at tutoring. She knew how to read and write, but soon realized that a woman was not welcome in that particular business.

Finally, Naida went back home to get her pennywhistle and tambourine, she changed into a white shirt that showed minimal breast, a black and gold-trimmed corset that only came up to just under her bosom and a dark purple flowing skirt, she put a purple bandanna in her hair and outlined her dark chocolate eyes in kohl, she placed a single gold hoop in her ear; it was time to dance.

Sighing, the sprite took her old basket and put her instruments into it. She was off.

Naida went to her usual corner and put down the basket. She smiled as all the street urchins and small children were drawn to her curious appearance.

"Look! It's Miss Naida!" A little girl whispered excitedly.

"Oh please, Miss. Can we have a song?" A boy asked.

"Some English song from across the sea!" Another child exclaimed.

"Alright! Alright!" The sprite exclaimed. "I'll give you… _Jackaroe_, how does that sound?"

The children all nodded.

"Freddie, you know the song don't you?"

The ragamuffin nodded.

"Perfect. Can you play on the pennywhistle?"

Freddie nodded enthusiastically.

"But it was my turn, Miss!"

"No, it was mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Freddie plays today, Sanders. I'll let you go next time."

_If there is a next time._

And so she started with the tambourine. The tune drifted through the streets and soon, there was a crowd of children dancing in the street with her.

* * *

"…And we need some more spices."

"Very well, Anna. See to it that we get some-"

Jack Sparrow stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jack Sparrow get yer arse over here! We have work to do!"

Jack shushed her.

"D'you hear that?"

Looking over the crowds of people, Anna rolled her eyes.

"It's just some Gypsy trying to make money. C'mon _Captain_ we have to get going, the coppers don't take kindly to us here!"

But by the time she had finished… Jack was gone.

* * *

_Bloody men._

Jack saw her dancing with a little girl and frowned in confusion, she seemed familiar but Jack couldn't place were he had seen her. In a brothel? No, she seemed the warrior type. Perhaps somewhere in town? Wherever he had seen her, Jack couldn't remember, and that severely annoyed him.

The gypsy switched her dance partner and continued with her foot work. A child took the tambourine and the brunette clutched her skirts revealing her feet; she had an ankle bracelet on her left foot but didn't have any shoes on. This was common enough for gypsies but Jack found it odd on this particular woman, she seemed too elegant and refined to be without shoes but at the same time, the rogue felt the independence that seemed to radiate off of her. His heart pounded in his chest as the purple skirt lifted to her knees, she was so… exotic. For some reason, Jack felt that she didn't belong on land. Her body moved like a graceful wave and her hair flowed like a waterfall as she twisted and turned. Whoever she was, Jack Sparrow wanted to know her.

Unfortunately, Jack never got the chance. In a quick motion, Anna-Maria was pulling him down the street.

_Damn._

* * *

After going home that night, Naida counted all her money; five Pounds. It was a good enough amount, but not for all her needs. Sighing, she ate half an apple and went to sleep, resolving to find a decent job in the morning.

The sprite blinked her eyes repeatedly as she sat up from her bed. Remembering her earlier resolve, Naida groaned. _How am I going to find a new job?_ Getting dressed in an old pair of trousers, a white billowing shirt and a vest over that, she tucked her hair into a hat and ate the rest of her apple… the last of her _edible_ food.

_I'll go job hunting later…_ She decided. _But right now, I need to work on my aim._ She smirked and took out her bow and arrows from under her bed. Archery was considered an art among the fey, so Naida was obligated to learn it. She didn't mind, though, and proved to be a good shot in the end.

Stepping out of her cottage, Naida headed for the nearest wood… she arrived ten minutes later.

The sprite made her way to a clearing by the sea and went to the tree she practiced on. It had a bulls-eye she had carved into it and many holes where the arrow had hit. Stepping back thirty paces, Naida took an arrow and placed it in her bow; she shot… bulls-eye.

The more shots she took, the more anger she vented. "Stupid jobs!" A shot. "Annoying men!" Another shot. It went on like this until Naida had used up every curse in her vocabulary.

Naida looked around as she ran to the shore line; she dropped her bow and arrow on the sand and removed her old shoes on the way down to the water. She saw no one was around and undid a few buttons of her vest. God, it felt _wonderful_. Naida figured that she must have been doing archery for about and hour or two, so the pressure on her bosom wasn't that great, but it still hurt like mad; the vest was about two sizes too small.

After removing the vest completely, the sprite removed her hat had fluffed her hair a couple of times. She then began to undo some of the buttons on her shirt. A twig snapped behind her. By this time, Naida was at the water and her vest and weapons were behind her. She stopped and listened; nothing. Still skeptical, the sprite went back to her bow and arrow and heard another twig snap, she shot a warning arrow into the brush and waited; nothing.

While putting another arrow in her bow, Naida heard the palms move _again_.

"Show yourself!" She demanded.

The plants moved yet again and out stumbled Jack Sparrow.

Naida kept her arrow trained on him and glared as he waved innocently. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"An' here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Bugger off before I implant this arrow in your pretty little head, Sparrow."

Jack shook his head and chuckled, he began to walk towards the brunette. "You wouldn't do that, love."

"Try me."

He walked even closer to her so that the arrow head was almost touching his nose. "If you wanted to shoot me… you would've done so already."

Naida glared as she lowered the bow and dropped it at her feet.

"What do you want from me?" She gritted out.

"You have a good shot, darling."

"Stop changing the subject, pirate. What the hell do you want?"

He tutted. "Such language…" A sigh. "I want many things, love: fame, wealth, beautiful women to share my bed…"

"What do you want from _me_?" She growled.

Jack smirked. "I thought we were best friends, _darling_… I mean, I had a wonderful time last night, didn't you enjoy yourself?"

Naida rolled her eyes and noticed that the pirate was staring openly at her chest. "Do you mind?" She asked, irritated.

"Very nice baubles you have there, love."

The sprite had no idea if this comment was directed to her breasts or the chain she was currently sporting. It had a rose pendant hanging down form the middle of it, its stem and leaves were made of jade. The necklace was Naida's most prized possession, for it was the last thing she had ever received from her friends in the Fey. It still held minor magick to it, but that wasn't what made it so valuable. To Naida, it was the sentimental value that made the necklace so special.

"The necklace or my chest?" She asked flirtatiously.

Jack liked this change in attitude. "… Both."

She slapped him across the cheek, hard. "Oi! What was that for!?"

"Leave. Now."

The Captain rubbed his cheek gently and glared at the young woman, but he didn't move. In fact, Naida could've sworn that his eyes reflected sheer determination.

"Fine." She muttered. "I'll leave."

And that's exactly what she did.

Jack smirked as the woman left. She was a feisty one, just like the gypsy… he would have to ask his new _friend_ about the purple clad woman later. The pirate captain looked into the brush to try and catch a glimpse of the feisty brunette but didn't see anything. Looking at the beach her saw her vest and hat one the sand. He smiled.

_I'll be seeing you, love. I think you need your things back._

* * *

"Okay, Naida. It not _that_ difficult, just cut…" But she couldn't do it, the dagger was poised at ear level, but she didn't have the strength to cut.

After leaving the arrogant Captain in the woods, Naida had returned home to think about her job situation. She had finally realized that her only option was to leave town, and regrettably, the only way out of town was by ship… the only way the sprite would be let on a ship was dressed like a boy, which included cutting her hair. After realizing that she had left her hat and vest in the woods, she had decided to leave them. No doubt the pirate had kept them to sell or the like.

She closed her eyes and took at deep breath. Looking at the mirror in front of her, Naida cut as well as she could.

The young woman grabbed a shoulder bag with some of her clothing and made sure her chest was non-existent. She didn't have a big bosom, and the vest was enough to cover everything up.

She took the rest of her belongings and distributed them to the orphans in the street on her way to one of the pubs, she was nervous, but more then ready to leave the stuffy island she had called home for the past two years.

The streets were eerily silent at night, and that always made Naida very uneasy. However, the tavern was the complete opposite; smoky and loud. Ladies of the night came and went and men drowned themselves in alcohol, in short, nothing had changed since the last time she had been there.

Scanning the room, the sprite tried to find someone that looked like a _nice_ sailor. After looking for quite some time, her eyes landed on a portly old man chugging his rum happily. She went to sit beside him.

"One rum, sir." She ordered in a male voice.

She was handed the drink and Naida placed a coin on the bar top. _My last one_. The sprite turned to the man.

"'Scuse me, sir. But you wouldn't happen to know if any ship was recruitin' would ye?"

The man looked at her curiously. "Ain't you a little young fer the navy, lad?"

"Oh no, sir. Me cousin was recruited when 'e was twelve. I'm sixteen." She lied.

"What's yer name, lad?"

"Elijah Sheperd, sir. I'm looking for passage to the Caribbean, not a permanent position in the navy if I can help it, sir."

The man chuckled. "Tha's right smart o' ya, Elijah…. I think I might be able te help yer. What can ye do?"

_What can I do?_ "I can splice a rope, sir. An' I'm a right little monkey on the shrouds. I ain't scared o' heights…. An' I'm open to bein' taught anything, also… I can read."

He almost choked on his rum. "Read, eh? I see… I'll tell ye what, Mr. Sheperd. You come by the Western docks at about seven o'clock tomorrow mornin' and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, sir."

And she left.

Joshamee Gibbs smiled to himself and gave himself a pat on the back. _I got a new cabin boy, just like Jack asked me to._


End file.
